Marion
Marion is a Nihilego played by Kat in the Pokemon RP. Story Marion has actually lived for several years, and has had many experiences in Ultra Space. He is one of very few intelligent Nihilego, rather than being a mindless beast. While in Ultra Space, he had a very hard time making friends for this reason, as most saw Nihilego as creatures that should be avoided. He did make some friends; he even had a cute shiny Nihilego girlfriend at one point, one of another very few intelligent Nihilego. However, Marion has sadly out-lived almost all of them, has had bad falling outs with a few, and tragically lost his girlfriend when she accidentally fell through a wormhole. Thankfully, Marion is quick to move on, although he was lonelier than he would like to admit. His coping method was traveling and telling stories about things he'd done, never making friends. He also had a few one night stands, then stopped having them at all due to a fatal accident where he lost a few feelers to a Kartana who liked it rough. He gained a lot of knowledge through this, which he happily shared with others, but still couldn't convince anyone that intelligent Nihilego truly existed. On the verge of giving up, he then saw a wormhole, and decided to go through it, hoping it would lead to his girlfriend. He then appeared on the island when he exited the same Ultra Wormhole as Xander. His girlfriend was sadly not there, but he decided this new world was a fresh opportunity for him, and set off on a quest for friendship and knowledge. He encountered Chastity for the first time, as well as Vince. Chastity offered him sex, and while Marion rejected her then, it is something he would consider later. He also asked Vince to paint his portrait. He then had a brief conversation with Wiz, asking what species he was (which almost tipped Wiz off), and expressing his desire to know more about this new world he was in. He was told to go to E and Ducky's lab. He met E and Ducky, and E said Marion could use the lab computers to look at archives, on the terms that Marion give him a sample of his neurotoxins. Marion agreed, then entered the lab. While there, he met and startled Xander, a victim of Nihilego neurotoxin injection, by poking his face and waking him up. However, after Marion showed he was harmless and apologized on behalf of all Nihilego, he had a brief conversation with Xander. Since then, Marion actually went with Xander, as well as Pickle, Io, and Fiona, to visit and make amends with Will. He brought sandwiches, but the others didn't want them since they had Nihilego jelly on them. While in Will's den, Marion comforted Xander by massaging his shoulder. He also offered Xander hugs after it was revealed Will's brother was the one who devoured Xander's team and trainer. When Marion revealed he had no home, Xander and Pickle offered he live with them, and he accepted. Personality He is unfamiliar with the world outside Ultra Space, but he wishes to obtain more knowledge about it. He speaks in third person. Trivia * He is named after Prism-Clad Marion from Legend of the Cryptids, due to him being a jellyfish, her having an ocean theme, and "Marion" being a unisex name. * sweed wanna fugg him Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon RP Category:Sweed Wants To Fuck